New Year, New Lies, and Some Truths
by funkyorange
Summary: With Shadow having found her father, her romance with Draco continuing, and her mother's new boyfriend, everything's going on in Shadow's life. Plus, she falls into the pit of raging hormones: teenage years. Read The life and lies first. Rated for issues
1. In Which we see who Shadow's father is

_Are you ready to find out who our lovely girl's father is? Let me say, he's not got black hair, but that'll be explained... Ok, and one more thing. Enjoy. _

Draco Malfoy was bored. Really, really bored. As in, so bored he might as well talk to the bloody _house-elves. _At least that nutty one (or the nuttiest one), Dobby, was gone. He knew Shadow was meeting her real father today. His mother had told him. As usual, his thoughts strayed to the pretty young girl. He wasn't bothered her mother was Muggle-born; he honestly thought that the Dark Lord could shove it up his arse. _Just get rid of the nutters and stupid ones,_ he thought,_ and I'll be right there with you. _Anyway, speaking of arses, Shadow had a pretty nice... "DRACONIS MALFOY!" He scolded himself. "Just _what_ are you doing, thinking those thoughts about a girl who's...One of the oldest in her year?" Shadow's birthday was on Halloween night, October 31st, and she loved it. Rolling his eyes, he tried to forget about the (extremely pretty) Hufflepuff girl.

James Potter looked at the list of students that had been petrified. He hadn't read the papers at the time, but now he looked on it..._Lily had a daughter? Was the girl his?_ And honestly, he would call the girl something like Petunia. It was a lovely name.

Shadow looked at her mother nervously. _What if I'm not pretty enough? What if he doesn't like me? He's only seen me in lessons, after all! _The doorbell rang. Sure enough, it was her father.

"Professor," she greeted formally.

"Now, Miss Evans..."

"Shadow," She replied. "You're my father, call me by my name."

"I'm surprised you admit it, having someone like me as a father isn't the best look for your family..."

"Don't, sir," she whispered. "It's not your fault." She looked at her father, really looked, for the first time. The man had dark circles under his eyes, wore shabby robes...But she didn't care. She could feel their magic twining, recognising the blood bond. She wondered if Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Colin, Penelope...They _would_ accept him. He had been their professor, was _still_ their professor, and it was well known what he was, but everyone liked him.

"I hadn't known the magic would recognise me as your father."

"Magic is just that. It knows everything, feels, sees, speaks. It does it in many ways, we merely have to listen," replied Shadow, a dark look in her usually bright emerald eyes. Looking out over the bleak grey, Shadow realised something. "And you know magic is not ours. It is Nature's. For some reason, she deemed us worthy of holding power, and they we found blood usually helps it along. Over the years, people began believing it was merely blood and breeding. It's Nature's choice, it was before, and we betrayed her." Lily listened, while her father merely nodded.

"And that is why we are set apart from Muggles, we do not respect they are Nature's too, but simply not gifted as we are."

"Witches and Wizards live longer," Shadow said. "Another way in which we are both blessed and cursed. For what if we truly, honestly were in love with a Muggle? It would destroy us, wouldn't it?"

Her father nodded softly. "That's also part of the reasons Purebloods hate Muggles. They've seen it happen to Muggle-borns, and they stand with Muggle-borns against Muggles. Or they would, if it came to that. But Muggle-borns would simply be cannon-fodder, along with half-bloods and less important, and clever, and magically talented, purebloods."

"I've noticed Daphne Greengrass; she's powerful, clever, but less important. How would they use her?"

"Behind the scenes, until they really ran out." Shadow nodded. They were clever words from a clever man.

A beeping from the kitchen made Lily tear her eyes away from the riveting conversation onto the meal. Hoping to entice Shadow's father with Muggle foods that he wouldn't get in the Wizarding world, they had cooked pizza for starters, fajitas for main, and a gooey chocolate cake for afters. "C'mon, pizza's on the table," she smiled at the two. Running into the kitchen, both girl and man sat down, with the same hungry looks on their faces. Smiling, she placed the pepperoni pizza in front of them, making sure to grab a slice before doing so, because when Shadow wore that expression, it would make someone who could eat for hours run for their lives at the prospect of an eating contest. Continuing with their conversation, the two smiled and laughed all night. Finally, the man had to leave, as his bed was calling.

Lily kissed the man on the cheek, "I hope I'll see you again soon."

"You will, Lily."

"I certainly hope so, old friend."

Shadow ran up, and said formally, "It was lovely to meet you properly, sir. Perhaps we could finish our conversation at school?"

"Of course, Shadow. Now, what have I told you about calling me Remus?"


	2. AN: sorry, am announcing a small break

_Hi, this is funkyorange._

_I've decided to take a mini-break from Shadow. Unfortunately, I don't think it's really going anywhere. But thanks for staying with me, and if I find my muse anywhere, I'll start writing. _

_All my love and thanks, funky xxx_


	3. In which Shadow meets Narcissa and Jenny

_My Muse called me, told me he'd gotten lost. Apparently, he took a right at sanity whereas I took a sharp left._

_Warning: in-depth mentions of 'having the painters in', 'that time of the month'...Shadow gets her period, Ok? If you don't like this, skip from the beginning, to the end of her phone call to Hermione._

Shadow Evans was NOT happy. Over the last few days, she'd been feeling moody, and had a dire need for chocolate. She had, however, a slight feeling about what was happening. And those fears were confirmed when, one day, she saw blood in the toilet. _Running around like a headless chicken will not help,_ she told herself. Calming down slightly, she sent a letter to Penny,

_Dear Penny, _

_Penny, don't laugh, but I've just started my period, and I wondered...do you know any ways to stop me from being so sore? And to stop the mood swings? I'm sending a letter to Mione about the Muggle ways, but..._

_Love, Shadow._

She walked to the phone, and dialled a number she wished she didn't have to call.

"This is Dan Granger, how may I help you?"

"This is Shadow Evans, I'm a friend of Hermione's from school, may I talk to her?"

"What about?"

"You don't want to know," she replied.

"Girl talks?" he guessed. "I'll pass you over."

"Hermione here," came Hermione's voice.

"Hermione, I've just started my period. Is there any muggle ways to help the pain?"

"A hot water bottle, massages...And a dose of painkillers usually help me."

"Thanks, Mione. Have you gotten any letters from Dray, Penny, Colin, Ginny or Luna yet?"

"Yes," she said proudly.

"Me too! Have you heard about Penny breaking up with Percy?"

"Oh, yeah," Hermione said.

(ALL SQUEAMISH MALES/FEMALES WHO DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT THIS, IT'S OVER)

After an hour or so of discussing Percy Weasley's hideous break-up announcement (_Penny, I have packed your bags. It's over, and don't try and contact me_), Penny's heartbreak and Ginny's crush on Terry Boot (the scumbag), talk turned to something, in their views, more serious.

"Guess what?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"I finally grew!"

"Me too, isn't it weird being tall?"

"Yeah, and my hair's sorted itself out! Finally!" After a little while longer, Shadow looked at the clock. "Crap!" She moaned. "Mum's going to kill me, I promised I'd meet her at Cafe Nero's to meet Narcissa Malfoy and Jennifer Rowle. I'll speak to you later, okay?"

"Bye!" Putting down the phone, she hurried down the steps, grabbed her skate-board and skated down the street.

Hurrying into Nero's, she said "Hi" to Clarissa, the barista, before ordering a chocolate cake slice and a mint milkshake. She sat down next to her mother, who was drinking a Chi Tea Latte, Mrs. Malfoy, who was drinking normal tea, and Miss Rowle, who was adding sugar to a black Americano. "Hi," she said, kissing her mother on the cheek, shaking the hand of Mrs. Malfoy, 'Narcissa, please', and Miss Rowle, 'its Jenny'. When she sat, Narcissa said: "James Potter has decided to make life difficult for you, Lily. He wants a Paternity Test on Shadow, and will do anything, even divorcing Callie Potter, to do it."

"I'm here to offer support, and ask if you would like to make a contract with me. That'll mean Skeeter won't get her grubby little feelers all over this."

"We accept," Lily said, "upon both accounts." Jenny pushed a form over to them, and they read it through, and then signed at the bottom. While Lily and Jenny talked, Shadow asked Narcissa, "Would you please say hello to Draco for me? I haven't written to him for a while, but Penny suffered a bad break-up..."

"I understand, and I will do," Narcissa smiled. "Oh! I love your nails!" Shadow's nails were painted black, like her hair, but had an emerald green flower painted on. It looked very elegant. "Thanks," she smiled. "I had it done at a place down the street. Mrs. Kola, the owner, knows me and mum, she buys stuff from our shop as well. She gave me a 50% discount. It was very kind of her."

"It was," smiled the blonde. "You've grown, you know. I saw you in the Prophet, and the Hospital Wing when I was visiting my son. You look older." It was true, she did. Shadow's bones had grown slightly more pointy and long, giving her a more mature look, and she wore jeans and a tee-shirt that clung to her like a second skin. "Draco's become a lot more mature, also. He's begun choosing his way in life. He's decided to take the Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes classes."

"Magical Creatures would be a lovely thing to pursue, but I'm more inclined to Ancient Runes and Arithmacy myself, but maybe I'll take all the courses, like Hermione."

"She sounds dedicated," Narcissa commented.

"She is. She's also going to Muggle University, just so she can swap between worlds when she likes. I might do the same."

"You're _both_ dedicated."

"I think we are," Shadow acknowledged, dipping her head slightly. "But what about yourself?"

"I took Divination and Runes," Narcissa said. "I would have taken Muggle Studies, but Aunt Walburga would have blown me off the tapestry like Cousin Sirius. He always was lovely, a friend of your father's, and of Potter's until he heard about James'...true nature."

Shadow sighed. "Sometimes, I hate James Potter. He hit my mother! She doesn't deserve that, nobody does."

"No, but everyone gets dealt bad and good in life. Lily had a bad hand with James Potter, she had good one with your birth."

"Not really. I mean, I used to get into fights, I'd be disrespectful, I was always the one who played a prank on the headmistress...Nothing really mean, just a gluey one." Narcissa smiled.

"You sound like your father," she smiled. "Lily owled me the moment she knew."

"It's strange, finding out about it. I always thought he was a muggle, just happening to be with my mum." Lily broke into the conversation with a soft smile, happy to see her daughter and best friend talking so happily. "Shadow, we have some business to attend to, we'd best be leaving." Shadow gobbled up her cake, slurped her milkshake and said goodbye to the two older women.

"I like Narcissa," was Shadow's only comment. "I hope she likes me, too."


	4. In Which Shadow goes back to school

Shadow Evans hurried through the barrier, squealing and hugging Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Colin who were all stood together, and whispered, "Where's Draco?"

"He went to get a compartment. Apparently, he can't be seen with us in public," Hermione said bitterly.

"He can't," Ginny whispered. "Imagine, a Weasley with a Malfoy? Skeeter and Rowle would have heart attacks!"

"Jenny wouldn't, but Skeeter would," observed Shadow. "Jenny knows we're all friends." Hurrying away from their fussy parents, they scurried to find Draco. Meeting him in the last compartment, where, much to Shadow's shock, her father slept, they piled in and sat down. Shadow stared at Draco.

_Damn,_ she thought. _He looks hot._ He'd grown his once-short hair down to his ears, white blonde hair covering his left eye, skin pale with no imperfections..._Yes,_ she decided, _definitely fancy-able._

Little did she know that Draco was thinking the same about her, Shadow, after seeing her wearing her black top and cargo pants. The black was because her grandma, Rosa, had just passed away. Grandpa Evans had died years ago, and Rosa had been a lovely woman who had watched her when she was a child, but in her later years had succumbed to Altzimers disease. Wrapped around her neck was a black scarf Grandma Rosa had made her, it dipped down to the floor wrapped around her neck twice. Of course, everyone else knew that her grandma had died, as she'd written to them about it.

"Hey," she gave a small smile. It was a sad smile.

"Hi, Shadow," he said, hugging her, then saying hi to the rest, hugging them too. She wondered if she should say anything about Remus being her father: _No_, she decided, _They'll reject me and Remus._

"Why is Professor Lupin riding the train with us?" Colin asked with his eyes wide.

"I have no idea, but it may have something to do with Barty Crouch JR escaping."

"He's escaped?" Gasped Shadow, as she hadn't known as her mother and she didn't really keep up with Wizarding news. Barty was the man who had betrayed the Longbottom's, having given their secret away to Voldemort. It made Shadow sick to think about betraying her friends like that.

"Yeah," Hermione said quietly. "He escaped last night, with the help of Peter Pettigrew, that mass murderer?"

"I remember," she said, and saw her father tense in his sleep. _Did he know Pettigrew had escaped?_ was the only question Shadow could think of.

"No," she said aloud, and everyone looked at her. "Sorry, thinking." Luna nodded, as did Ginny and Draco.

After a few hours chat, they were all caught up with what they hadn't said in their letters and Ginny was warned about Terry Boot, when they felt cold, and their worst memories replayed in their heads as it got even colder. Her father shifted in his sleep, and she remembered something...it had been the full moon last night! She had no idea how she'd forgotten, the moon was her favourite time of the month. But that was how he slept through this.

A black cloaked, soul-sucking Dementor stood in the doorway. Her father stood up as Shadow's grandmother's death played before her eyes. He said something, and then white stuff poured out of his wand. "Miss Evans, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, Mr. Creevey, Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, are you all alright?"

"Fine," Hermione replied, sounding slightly shaken. Shadow leaned into Draco, who had at some point put his arms around her. Colin was slightly pale, while Luna was crying softly. They all hugged one another, trying to give one another comfort like they had given each other so many times before. Ginny was alright, but her face was slightly green.

A few minutes later, they got to Hogsmeade station, and went up to the Thesterals pulling the carriage. Luna and Shadow petted them, and then jumped up into the carriage.

At the feast, the new defence teacher, a Madame Krystal, who was blonde haired and green eyed, was greeted with a great applause. Hufflepuff got few new students this year, noticed Shadow, where Gryffindor got the most. Colin's little brother, Dennis, had been sorted into Gryffindor. After a long feast, where Cain, the only other Hufflepuff student in her year, had asked, eyes understanding, if she was ok. She'd simply nodded, and when the feast was over had gone over to Draco, and then she'd bid the others goodnight and they had all gone to bed with small smiles on their faces, happy to be with friends once more.


	5. In Which Shadow faces her fears

If you by any chance asked Shadow Lily Rosa Evans what her day was like before the post had arrived, she would have smiled and told you that she was having a good day.

After the post arrived, if you had asked Shadow Lily Rosa Evans what her day was like, you would have been lucky to still have a pulse.

The morning had started well enough. She had been wide awake and had cuddled with her fellow Hufflepuffs (which was something they did, so the first years could talk about their worries), then she'd seen it was frosty, Shadow's favourite type of weather because it made everything beautiful and white and crisp, and she had gone down to breakfast with a smile on her face. She had found, much to her happy surprise, the house-elves had made lemon and honey pancakes, her absolute favourite. And _then, _and only after she'd been having a wonderful day, did the owls drop in her lap a newspaper.

_**JAMES POTTER CLAIMS SHADOW EVANS AS HIS!**_

_**In a shock move, Lord Potter claims victim of last year's Hogwarts terror as his child!**_

_Lord James Potter has claimed that the victim of last year's Hogwarts' scandal, Shadow Lily Rosa Evans, is his daughter. _

_In an interview, James' wife, Callie Potter, told us, "If this is true, James never told me he had...relations with Lily Evans, or that he had a daughter. If this is true, I will take Connor, our son, away and divorce James. I don't need his money, and neither does Connor." James, however, defended himself with this: "Callie didn't need to know," he said. "It was a long time ago. Lily left me, and until I saw Miss Evans' accident in the newspaper, I had no idea Miss Evans existed."_

_We talked to Lily Evans about this._

_JR: Hello, Miss Evans._

_LE: It's Lily, please._

_JR: Then call me Jenny. Now, Lily, can you tell us your reasons for leaving James Potter?_

_LE: I can. Potter hit and hexed me when he was drunk, which was quite a lot of the time, but not when he worked, of course. He wanted a promotion. So I packed up and left. _

_JR: Were you pregnant when you left James Potter?_

_LE: No. I met a Muggle, Nigel Black, and ended up pregnant. Nigel left me and I had Shadow, began a shop and have lived in both the Muggle and Magical worlds ever since._

_JR: Are you willing to back this story up with hard facts?_

_LE: Yes. I am absolutely posotive Shadow is NOT James Potter's child._

_James Potter has decided to call Shadow Evans and Lily Evans to court to take both Veritaserum and a Paternity Potion. _

_By Jennifer Rowle. _

Yes, Shadow Evans was not happy. And she had a feeling her day was going to get worse when she walked into the Potions room to see Sirius Black looking at her in Professor Snape's place.

She'd had Black as a professor the year before, but he usually took the upper years, and now he explained the new system: He took the lower years for potions, and the higher years for defence, because apparently Professor Snape did not enjoy teaching the first, second, third and fourth years, and Professor Krystal didn't enjoy teaching the older years as she enjoyed keeping it more simple then the others.

After an less-than enjoyable Potions lesson, where Hufflepuff lost more points then Snape had ever taken, they set off to Defence. Krystal was a good teacher, who liked hands-on style.

Today, they were facing a boggart, a creature that could turn into your greatest fears. Cain, the only other Hufflepuff in her year, had a zombie, while a girl who's name she didn't know had a detached head that spoke. Soon, it was Shadow's turn. Walking forwards, she saw the boggart shift into Josephine, her old school bully, who held a rope. "Hey, Evans," she called. "Are you gonna do anything, or are you just gonna take it?"

"RIDIKULUS," shouted Shadow. Josephine's shiny blonde hair disappeared, and her blue eyes widened, and she burst into tears.

And that was the way things continued until Halloween, apart from when Crouch JR was spotted in Dufftown.


	6. In which Shadow and Dracosaid 2 mch!

On Halloween day, the classes they had were mostly lectures, even Krystal's class. They went down to the feast, where Draco, Penelope, Hermione, Colin, Luna and Ginny all sat on the Hufflepuff table, and ate until they were stuffed. And then they heard a girly scream from up in the towers of the castle. It was Ron Weasley, and he screamed, "Crouch, its Crouch JR!" Running up to the Gryffindor dorms, they saw the fat lady's portrait had been sliced up, and Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom were stood there in their pyjamas, pale and scared. "Crouch was stood over Ron's bed," Longbottom said. "Holding a knife," Weasley said, shaken. The twins moved over as did Ginny and Percy, hugging their brother. Longbottom looked like someone had slapped him, as everyone ignored him in favour of questioning Weasley. The red-head shook off his siblings and began to recover as Lavender Brown began to question him, along with the other third year Gryffindors apart from Hermione. She'd broken away from them last year when she'd seen they hadn't even been bothered when she had been petrified.

The teachers ordered everyone back to the great hall to sleep there for the night so they could check out the dorms.

Shadow sighed, sitting up in her sleeping bag. Tonight was the full moon, and she couldn't sleep. She walked up to the window, looking out at the sky. The ceiling's illusion was good, but the real sky gave her a sense of peace the fake one didn't. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned, and saw Draco approaching. "Hey," he murmured quietly.

"Hi," she replied, staring out of the window.

"I heard about your boggart. What was it?"

"Josephine Boyle, a bully at my old school."

"Why was she holding a rope?" Draco asked, standing by her. She turned and faced him.

"What's the most horrible thing you've ever seen? I saw a boy die when I was eight. It was Josephine, her and her gang, who killed him. By the side of our old school, there was a park, with a very high elm tree. Josephine was, like I mentioned, the school bully, but she was also the teacher's pet, the clever, blonde, pretty girl. When Martin, the brother of a boy who told someone Josephine's brother had stolen a car, complained about her bullying him, of course they didn't believe it. Boyle lived a way away, so she didn't know about the park. But when she did, she took me and Martin and a few other kids in my class out to the tree and tied us up on a branch with some rope by our ankles. Martin's rope came loose, and they tied our hands up...and he fell head-first onto a rock. It wasn't a surprise he died, because I saw his brains on that rock...They let us down and we called the police. Last time I saw Boyle, she was going to a Juvenile Detention Centre."

Draco stared. "I had no idea," he said softly.

"Nobody does," she said equally softly, and suddenly Draco was shocked at how beautiful she was, her green pyjama tank top and black pyjama bottoms ruffled, eyes wide, dark lashes against her light skin, black hair a mess, moonlight lighting her high cheek-boned face, and he couldn't help but kiss her. Her lips were softer than he'd thought, and they tasted of spice and vanilla and slightly chocolaty. She gasped slightly and then began to kiss back, and soon they were kissing softly but passionately, tongues gently caressing the others.

When the need for air became far too desperate to ignore, they leant back, and gazed into one another's eyes.

"This isn't going to make us weird, is it?" asked Shadow, with a slight frown.

"No," Draco replied. "Why would it? We'll be the same as we always are." She smiled, and after staying up and talking a little longer, they went back to sleep, hands entwined on the floor between sleeping bags.

Lily Evans was shouting at Snape. "You could have done something to protect Shadow! A dangerous murderer could be on the loose in Hogwarts right now!" It was an understatement to say she was ballistic.

"Miss Evans..."

"And for Merlin's sake, it's _Lily_!" She shrieked.

"Lily," he said, trying to keep a straight face, because he'd always thought Lily was at her most gorgeous when her face was flushed, green eyes sparkling with fury. Her red hair whipped around her head in an unholy halo, created by the accidental (Yeah, right) wind she had caused. "Minerva and I have searched the school, along with Black and Lupin, both magically _and_ manually. If there was even a slight hint that Crouch was there, we've checked it."

Sighing, Lily walked over to her old friend and hugged him. He stiffened, but finally relaxed into the hug. "Can we be friends again, Sev?" she asked, a slight plea in her voice. "I'm sorry, I was blinded by Potter, and Dumbledore and I'm sorry."

"I'm still Dark, Lily," he replied, a slight frown upon his face. "I'm not going to become Light all of a sudden..."

"But you don't support Voldemort anymore, or his ideals...do you?" the last was added in a tentative voice.

"No, Lily. I don't support him or his ideals. But I am Dark." Without thinking, Lily pulled him in for a kiss, without thinking about...well, anything, really. Then she hurriedly apologised and fled the room.

Severus sat, thinking about Lily. He'd loved her for a long time, and if the kiss was anything to go by, she had feelings for him too. He sighed, and made a very un-Snape-like gesture. He buried his head in his hands.

_Dear readers,_

_I'm sorry I took so long to post this, but my great-uncle recently lost his battle with cancer. And I've been busy with school-work, but mostly the former._

_Thanks for understanding, funky xxx_


	7. In Which Lily sees something horrible

Shadow sighed as she cuddled with the other Hufflepuffs. "Hey, honey," said Derek, one of the older guys, (who was very flamboyantly gay, and everyone knew and loved it) wrapping his arms round her. "What's wrong?"

"I kissed my friend," she admitted, "and now, I have no idea what's going to happen. Will he ask me out? Or is he just going to pretend it never happened?" The girls gave sympathetic expressions. "And I don't understand him! He told me it wouldn't make us weird, but he hardly talks to me, and when I corner him, he avoids me. It's like he doesn't want like me anymore!"

Derek spoke up. "Since I am obviously a man," he struck a very silly manly pose, which made everyone laugh, "I know how the male mind works. Every man's worst nightmare is rejection. And a kick in the balls, because both are a serious blow to their ego, plus the latter has physical pain accompanied with it. Honey, he's scared _you_ don't like him anymore."

"Yeah, but that's...stupid. Merlin, do men have emotional ranges of teaspoons?"

"Yes," Derek said. "It's something you learn to live with." Giggling madly, Shadow hugged Derek tightly.

"Thanks," she gushed. Hopping out of the dorms, she tracked Draco down in the library.

"Draco Malfoy!" She whisper-shouted and he tried to back away. "Sit," she pointed to the chair. He sat. "Why are you avoiding me? I still like you! I still want to be your friend! And...Maybe more?" she added the last as a question. He didn't say no, maybe that was good...Suddenly, soft lips were on hers, and were kissing her roughly; she kissed back with enthusiasm, hands burying themselves in his hair.

Lily Evans received a shock when she saw; looking up from her book, her daughter and Draco Malfoy kissing passionately...was that _tongue_ she saw? _Ugh, that image, _she decided, _would be forever burned into her eyelids._

Packing up, she decided to leave the two in peace. After all, who wants their mother to know they've been kissing someone?

She headed down to the Dungeons.

"Lily," Severus answered his door curtly. _Probably come to mock me_, he thought.

"Severus, I'm sorry. But I want to give us a go," she said softly. She hoped he wouldn't slam the door in her face...he didn't.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied, green eyes serious. She stepped inside and he closed the door behind her. When she was inside, she smiled- there was a picture of them, hugging, on his desk. She sat on the comfy sofa, or maybe in was more accurate, since the sofa sucked you in until you were just legs and arms, or that was what it felt like. It was lovely. And then, for the first time in a long time, they talked about one another, and it felt almost like it did before she'd married Potter. Of course, there was still that irritating man trying to take her daughter away. Amelia Bones, Lily's friend, had arranged to have the Paternity Test taken in December, in the holidays, so neither James, Lily or Shadow would have to leave work or school.

Shadow and Draco looked nervously at their friends, hoping to see their reactions. They'd just told them about...well, _them,_ and they hoped they'd be ok with it. Hermione took 'ok' to a whole new level, jumping on her, squealing, and dragging Luna, her and Ginny and Penelope for some 'girl talk'. Draco had been threatened by Colin, which was humorous, seeing the tiny second year threatening the tall third-year. It was good.

_Hi, it's funky! I wanted to let you know I've posted a very short one-shot called Stop the Clocks. Feel free to check it out and tell me what you think, only I'm not sure it's very good, was written in less than five minutes...And forgive the depressing subject? Please? I'll post a new chapter extra-quick if you do!_

_All my love and thanks, funky xxx_


	8. AN and announcment

I'm very sorry about this, but I've decided to take a break. And this will be a long one, I'm afraid. I shall write, but I won't be continuing Shadow's story for a while yet. I'm really sorry. Oneshots are more my thing. They're short, and easy to write, and I have less and less time nowadays. I might start this again after my birthday (the sixth February), as I have to convince people I don't like parties.

Again, I'm really sorry,

funky xxxx


	9. AN announcment

_Dear Readers,_

_I would like to inform you that I'm back! I am just polishing off this next chapter and then I will post it and get to work on the one after that. _

_My love and thanks,_

_funkyorange xxx_


	10. In which Shadow makes Luna smile

_It wasn't as though I hate the dress, _Shadow thought, glaring at it,_ it's just Potter will be there, and I don't want him to see me dressed up for him. Ugh. _

The dress was actually rather nice. It was black corset with black skirts, and black fishnet sleeves. Lily sighed and said to Shadow, "If you want Potter to think you're afraid..."

"I'm a Hufflepuff, not a Gryffindor," she snarled back. "And it's not that I'm _afraid._ I'd just rather not do this."

"He won't leave us alone if we don't," Lily replied, wrapping her arms around her daughter, then stepping back and brushing down her red dress. "Come on, it's time to go to the Ministry."

Draco was nervous. Luna had stayed with Ginny for the day while Shadow got ready, but all three were here now. Shadow hadn't told him who her father was; apart from she now knew it wasn't Nigel Black. He chewed on his perfectly manicured nails, and then looked at them: he hated being the heir to the Malfoy house, having to be perfect all the time. His mother looked anxiously at the doors. "She's here," Narcissa whispered, mostly to herself.

Shadow walked through the door with a confident look on her face, and those who knew her well knew she was confident. Lily's posture also screamed confidence, while Potter was very obviously nervous. Madame Bones wasn't in charge of this case, it was Madame Longbottom. It had been decided by both that Amelia Bones would be biased towards Lily, being old friends.

Madame Longbottom asked James if he would please step forward and recount why he thought Shadow was his child.

"Is it true that you hit Lily Evans?"

"Yes," he replied, "but I was drunk when this happened, so it's slander."

"It is not," Madame Longbottom said. "The article in question said that you were drunk at the time. And I know my laws, Mr. Potter, and as an Arour, you should too."

He nodded.

"Is it true that Lily Evans left you a few months before Shadow Evans was born?"

"It is." He didn't mention it was a great many months.

"How long did Lily Evans leave you before Shadow Evans was born?" James had to think. Shadow was born in September, so that would make it...December, maybe.

"I cannot remember exactly," he said nervously.

"A not so exact time, then, Mr. Potter," Madame Longbottom looked frustrated.

"Around, eight or nine months?" he lied again.

"Mr. Potter, would you be okay with Veritasirum being given to you?"

"Of course," again he lied.

After the checking questions, like 'what is your name' and 'what were your parents names', they set to work checking James' answers.

Most were lies.

After that, they called up Lily Evans to speak, and then Shadow up. She pulled the ritual knife from her robes, and her hands didn't shake once as she slit open her palm. The blood pooled into the potion and declared:

_Mother- L.R. Evans._

_Father- R.J. Lupin/N. Black._

Everyone stared at the results. "Then Miss Shadow Evans is clearly not Mr. James Potter's child," Madame Longbottom declared. "Case dismissed."

Once they were outside, Draco, Ginny and Luna came over to Shadow. They had arranged the three, Hermione and Penelope (Colin would have been there too, but his grandfather had died suddenly) to stay at Shadow's house for the night, to save their parents picking them up. "Are you ready to be transported the Muggle way?" asked Shadow, a glint in her eyes.

"Yes!" Luna squealed. Luna loved cars, apparently it was the adrenaline rush. Draco and Ginny looked slightly nervous. "Okay," they said. Hopping into the car, they left for first Hermione's house and then Shadow and Lily's flat. They would be staying in the living room together.

Ordering pizza's, they lounged out on the sofa, watching movies and laughing for hours, until it got dark. It was then that Shadow unveiled her weapon: a scary movie. It was called _Final Destination II, _and soon Draco, Ginny and Luna were scared out of their minds, because they thought a film, watching something, couldn't _possibly_ be scary. "And that's only a starter one!" Shadow cackled. Soon, they were all so scared they couldn't sleep, so instead, they talked.

"Shadow?" asked Draco, "it's okay if you don't want to answer, but...did you know Professor Lupin was your father?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Not for long, honestly. But, yes, I knew."

"Why didn't you _say_?" Asked Hermione.

"Because we don't know whether his werewolf genes have gotten into my blood!" She snapped back. "And I might be a werewolf, but I might not, and you'll stop being my friends and I don't want you to!" Her green eyes were alight with anger, her arms waving around, showing her frustration.

"Shadow, we're friends," Luna said, blue eyes shining, "And we _love _you. Honestly, we do. A...furry little problem won't stop that." Draco hugged Shadow and kissed her softly, ignoring their friends. He whispered softly in her ear, "We'll always be there for you."

Soon, Luna, Ginny and Hermione all joined in the hug, and they were all hugging and laughing as Shadow wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you guys," she whispered. And they all said back, "We love you too."

When Lily went downstairs, she found four sleepy children gulping down coffee like it was a parched man's water. Even Draco, who _never_ drank it, was drinking it. "Late night?" she asked, amusement apparent.

Shadow merely grunted, while Luna replied sleepily, "Yes." Shadow was a coffee addict (a little like Lily herself), and couldn't reply to Lily after a good night's sleep without three or four strong, huge cups. She expected it to be doubled, like after a full moon, but instead it was tripled. And then she had a few so she was properly awake...the other four looked amazed at her caffeine intake.

"We knew you couldn't be awake without it, but _damn_," Ginny said. They all snickered.

After a day of four of them (Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Luna) learning how to skateboard, the cinema, and muggle clothing shopping, they dropped off Draco, Ginny and Hermione. Luna was to stay with Shadow as planned.

The holiday passed in a whirl of hot chocolate, warm clothing, warm fires and the smell of cinnamon. If one was to ask Luna whether her Christmas was good, she would smile brightly and say, "The best since my mother died." And the most important thing to Shadow was that she made Luna smile at the thought of a Yuletide celebration.


	11. In Which our story ends for a bit

_AN: I'm very sorry, but I made a slight mistake in the last chapter. I put Penelope down as going to the sleepover at Shadow and Lily's flat, but she WAS invited in the original version, but I decided to cut her out of it, because she's not going to be as close to Shadow as the others. I apologise for the error. If I make any more, be sure to tell me._

When they were back at Hogwarts, the air was tense. The Dementor guards that floated outsidemade everyone uneasy. Barty JR had yet to make an appearance, but everyone seemed to expect it. Even the teachers were tense. But that wasn't what was worrying Shadow. She had known she'd get some stick for being a werewolf child, but her father was widely accepted at the school, but apparently not. She had pranks played, curses thrown at her. However, she was happy all her friends had accepted it.

Sighing, she threw herself into a chair, when she saw her mother's red head crossing the grounds with..._Snape?_ She was sat up in abandoned classroom hiding away from the rumours. Their heads dipped into a..._kiss?_ Her mother was kissing her teacher. Oh, Merlin. She sat and watched as Lily walked towards the castle.

"Shadow?" Lily's voice came from behind her. She turned, seeing her mother, not even looking slightly ruffled. _How long has she been with Snape? _

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

"Tell you what?"

"About you and _Snape._" Her black hair fell over her face, green eyes shining with hurt.

"I didn't think to..."

"But you should have. How long?"

Lily heard the question for what it was. "It's been...a long time."

"Oh."

"Since before Christmas. About when you and Draco got together."

"_Oh._ So, while I was there, being teased by you about having a relationship, you were off _snogging _my teacher? The snarky potions teacher!" She was glaring at her mother now. "You _always_ said 'no secrets' mum," she said, sounding defeated. "And I have always tried to keep none. Guess I was wrong." She left, looking completely defeated. Lily tried to battle with the guilt, but couldn't. But Lily was stubborn, and she let her daughter out of the room and Shadow fled to the Hufflepuff common room and flung herself down on her bed, crying into the pillows.

The next day, there was a newspaper article:

_**THE POTTER'S SHOCKING DEVORCE! **_

_**Callie Potter, earlier this morning, took her child, Connor, and left James Potter. **_

_Callie Potter has reverted to her old name, for both her and her son, of Delacuer. She is the elder sister of Fleur, 16 and Gabrielle, 8. We asked Callie why she had decided to do this._

"_I was never informed of James' relationship with Lily. Even though she's not his daughter, (Miss Shadow Evans) I still think I should have been told."_

_We asked where she was going._

"_I'm going back to France," she replied. "With Connor. Thankfully, he has inherited the veela genes, so he will not be questioned about his parentage." _

_The interview was quickly concluded with Callie Delacuer finishing packing her belongings. _

_Mr. James Potter has not commented other than, "Good for Callie."_

_By Jennifer Rowle._

The article didn't cause as much as a stir as it could have done, but everyone knew that in the political world, it would cause a great stir. The Malfoys, being part veela themselves, would stand with the Delacuer family, and the Blacks, having married into the Malfoy's, would stand with them. Finally, everyone just about gave up figuring who would stand beside who and ate their breakfast.

A few nights later, Shadow was sat in the Astronomy tower, when Neville Longbottom walked up to her.

"I have your cat. Now, start talking. Why did you want to discredit James Potter?"

"I didn't," she replied, fear for Cassie taking over her body, tingling through her limbs.

"You did." His wand pressed into her neck. She silently began praying. He knew a whole year's worth of spells more than her, and he could use them very well, if she believed the rumours.

"Don't hurt Cassie. I only wanted to stay with my mother," she said quietly. "It wasn't me."

"Have your cat back," he said, thrusting Cassie into her arms. "And I _will_ talk to you later. And don't even _think_ of going to any teachers with this. Who will they believe, a Hufflepuff second year, or _the boy-who-lived?_" He sneered the last words at her, and then walked away, leaving Shadow hugging her cat close to her chest, breathing in the scent of the little cat. Stepping down, she walked to the Headmistress' office, heart still pounding in her chest.

Finally, she stepped off the Hogwarts express and walked towards her mother with a face like sour milk. She was pulled aside by a furious Neville Longbottom, "I will get you, bitch," he hissed. "And I'll kill your cat, too."

"You can try," she said confidently. Longbottom had been given detention every weekend of next year. He'd be a little busy studying to catch up this year's work (having come below both Crabbe and Goyle), and then detentions. She shrugged him off and walked confidently back towards her mother.

Draco, Ginny, Colin, Penelope, and Hermione gathered round and hugged her. Draco kissed her on the mouth, the rest on the cheek. "We'll meet up," she promised.

"Of course," they whispered back, and she stepped towards her mother, with whom she had still not made up with, and they sat together in the car in a very uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, Lily pulled over into a pub car park. It was called The Red Lion, and Lily said, "We need to talk, and we need to eat."

They ordered their drinks and sat at a table, and a few minutes later a waitress came over and took their order. "I want to apologise," Lily offered softly. "I don't want to argue any more. Shadow, what happened last year has made me realise...family is important, even more so than I thought. And every day could be our last together. So, the thing is...No more secrets, no more lies...We're honest and we try not to argue."

Shadow nodded slightly, softly. "Longbottom threatened me," she whispered.

"What?"

"He took Cassie and told me he'd kill her if I didn't tell him why I humiliated Potter," she confessed. "But I told the Headmistress. It's sorted now." Lily nodded slightly, but didn't look exactly convinced.

Soon, they were chatting and catching up like before they had had any arguments, before life had gotten so _complicated._ But even though it was complicated, she had her friends to help her through it and she had her mother, father and she could even talk to Cassie, if she didn't want an answer. Smiling, she continued to eat her meal and talk with her mother.

_So, that's the end of my second Shadow book! I will post a couple of notices and thanks, so keep an eye out! And I'm very sorry it's so short, but it's a relief it's over. It's been quite a big chore to finish this up, so I won't be writing for quite a bit now. But I _do_ have the ideas all sorted out._

_All my love and thanks,_

_funkyorange xxx_


	12. Announcment and plans

_Dear Readers,_

_I would like to inform you that I'm skipping Shadow's fifth year. That's The Half Blood Prince. The only reason I am doing this is that I feel I really couldn't make it that interesting. I will do Goblet of Fire, and Order Of the Phoenix. Even though OOTP isn't that interesting to someone who A) isn't the boy who lived and b) isn't in Gryffindor, I have plans for that year. _

_I also want to inform you, on Shadow's sixth year, the rating may go up. This is for violence, because of what she witnesses at Hogwarts. If it does, please don't read it if you can't handle it or are not old enough. I apologise in advance for this. _

_All my love and thanks, _

_funky xxx _


	13. Thank yous

_To my dear reviewers,_

_Christina-Tears- thank you so much for your support on all three of my stories, and I really do hope you enjoyed my story as much as I loved getting your reviews._

_Rori Potter- Thank you for telling me my story was amazing (blushes). I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved getting your reviews._

_frannienzbabe__- thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed getting your reviews._

_Mary Potter- Thank you for your review! I hope you stuck with it! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed getting your reviews._

_Lola Maria- I'm very sorry that I wasn't clear, but I hope you stuck with it and now understand. Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed getting your reviews._

_Again, please read the next one, it will be out as soon as I have it written up._

_funky xxx_


End file.
